


It’s the little things (or people?)

by Sporkss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Age Regression/De-Aging, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, More tags to be added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporkss/pseuds/Sporkss
Summary: Peter gets de-aged just as May leaves for a business trip.Cue Tony Stark who has no previous parenting experience.The Avengers are also willing to help out.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 38
Kudos: 321





	1. May’s business trip

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...  
> I don’t know if anybody remembers, but I stared a fic where Peter was de-aged last year. I thought it was a fun concept because I had just started reading fanfiction at the time. Oh god it was so bad. So so so bad. I wasn’t used to writing, everything was short and it was always on my mind. I was always thinking “oh god I need to update.” It was so stressful. But now I think I’m ready to start a new!  
> Enjoy guys!

It was around 2 in the afternoon. Tony and Peter had been sitting in the lab, working silently. Silence never bothered Tony, ever, but it was the fact that the kid wasn’t as chatty as usual. Peter was definitely trying to act nonchalant as if he was okay. Tony had his suspicions on why the kid’s mood was so low.

They had only been working for about 30 minutes, mainly Tony asking the kid questions and only receiving short, one-worded answers.

Tony decided he’d had enough when he heard small sniffles from Peter’s desk at the other end of the room, nearing the 45 minute mark.  
Popping his head over the stacked clutter on his desk, he looked over to where his mentee had his head down, seeming as though he were concentrating on something. 

“Kid? You doing okay?” Tony hesitantly asked. He was definitely not the best person to have a heart to heart conversation. That was more Steve’s forte. 

Peter’s head lifted just a tiny bit as he waved the back of his hand in Tony’s direction, followed by a sniffle and a congested “I’m fine, everything’s okay.” 

Tony scraped his chair along the floor from under his desk and stood up. He dodged the bits and bobs that scattered the floor and plucked a tissue from the little yellow box on one of his counters. 

He glanced over at the teen again, only to see him furiously wiping away tears with his sleeves.  
Sighing, Tony walked over to the boy, taking show, cautious steps.

“Pete? What’s up, underoos?” Tony put a hand on the teen’s shoulder awkwardly. 

Peter cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a pitiful whispered apology. Tony held out the tissue and pulled a swivel chair over. Peter accepted the tissue gratefully.

“I’m not mad, Pete.” Tony sat down in the chair next to Peter. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.” The man awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Peter spoke.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s ju-just that May’s leaving f-for a month and I’m re-really excited to stay here, I r-really am! B-But it’s just that she’ll be gone for so long and- ugh! I-I’m just acting like a s-stupid baby. I’m sorry I can g-go-” The boy wiped his eyes with the tissue and stood up, reaching for his bag when he was stopped by Tony.

“Hey, wait- no- Pete, you’re not acting like a baby. You’re not stupid and you’re not going anywhere. I’m obviously not going to keep you here against your will, but hey, it’s normal to be a bit anxious. May promised to call every day, right?” Peter nodded, Tony continued. “Look, howsabout we do this. May’s shift doesn’t end ‘till 6 so me and you will head down to the garage and we’ll go get burgers or pizza or something. Then, we’ll stop at the store and buy our body weight in junk food and watch a few movies, capiche?” 

Peter wiped his eyes and sniffled. “Capiche.” He said with a wet laugh.

—

I was nearing the 5:30 mark, and Tony decided that the kid should start to pack up. He wanted Peter to be home just before May got home, as she thought he’d be home at the usual time of 8pm on Friday nights. Tony offered to give Peter money for a pizza for him and his aunt to share but he declined, saying he had his own money to treat her.

Tony smiled. He knew the Parker’s weren’t loaded so Peter buying a takeout with his own money was something special. 

“Right kiddo, time to skiddadle.” Tony stood up and held out his hand for Peter, who took it and stood up himself. “Thanks for tonight Mr Stark.” Peter beamed. Over the past couple hours, the kids' mood seemed to lift. He was more cheery and chatty. More like the kid Tony knew.

The man clapped a hand on his young mentee’s shoulder as he led them both to the elevator. 

“So, you spend the weekend with May, and I’ll be there first thing Monday morning to pick you up.” The man smiled as he pushed the buttons to the base floor. 

“Mhm. I’ll stay with May the whole weekend.” Peter mumbled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He let out a small sigh.

Tony picked up on Peter’s change in attitude. He seemed to shrink in on himself. He was quiet again, as opposed to half an hour prior when he was energetic and bubbly.

“Hey, kiddo. It's only for a month. I know it seems like ages, but we’ll have tons of fun. I’ll even let you train with the avengers during our group training.” He winked. “The month will fly in, don’t worry. You’ll be able to call her every night. Now, get your little spider-butt home to aunt hottie and I’ll see you first thing Monday morning.”

Peter smiled at the effort Tony was trying to make to comfort him. He felt like he was acting childish. His Aunt was only going to be gone for a month! It was a two week work retreat for half the month, then she was taking a well-needed vacation to herself and her friends. Peter felt selfish wishing for her to stay. He wasn’t a baby. He was Spider-Man.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” He smiled as he waved at Happy from the window. “I’ll see you on Monday.” He turned back to his mentor and gave him a tiny wave, turning back around and out the lobby doors.

———

Peter had been very clingy for the past two days. May anticipated this, as Peter was very prone to clinginess if he was particularly anxious. He was stuck to her like glue. She’d go to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he’d follow. She’d go to pack some extra stuff for her trip, Peter was right behind her. Even when she was showering, Peter was nearby the closed bathroom door waiting for her to emerge. Obviously he was trying his very best to act nonchalant, but May could see right through him.

That’s why she offered to extend his patrol time by an hour and a half. May loved nothing more than her nephew, but it wasn’t healthy for him to be with her every second of the day. Yes, she knew he was trying to make the most out of their time together, it was painfully clear. But she still had a tiny bit of packing to do. 

After some serious persuasion, she got Peter to agree to go on patrol. He was very reluctant at the idea of leaving his aunt, but relented soon enough.

Which led him to this very moment.

“Can it, bug!” The criminal growled as he tried to get a grip on Spider-Man. Peter easily dodged his knife attacks, (training with Natasha finally paid off!) flipping over the masked-man for show.

“Arachnid!” Peter shouted as the man started tapping his watch. “You know it’s not very polite to neglect your friends. Is that what we are? Will you be my friend?” Peter quipped as the man launched himself forward. 

Peter found himself dodging two knives, as the man whipped out a second one from who-knows-where. 

Peter was so caught up in trying not to be stabbed, that he didn’t see two more men running to help the first guy.

“A party? For me!” Peter feigned shock, gasping excitedly for effect. “Oh guys, you shouldn’t-”

But before Peter could continue, one of the back-up guys hauled out a big gun. Like, very-much-bigger-than-the-average-gun.  
And for the first time in a while, Peter was genuinely nervous.

Just as Peter was about so say something snarky, the trigger had been pulled and he had been slammed back against a wall.

“Holy shit.” One of the guys muttered. “Get out of here, fuck!” Said the other as they three of them sprinted off.

The first thing Peter felt was pain. A lot of pain.  
Then he felt extremely dizzy. He sat there, slumped against the wall with his eyes closed for about 3 minutes trying to calm the overwhelming wave of nausea he was feeling.

After puking 3 times, he decided to call it a day and swing home. 

——

“Hey pumpkin, you’re home early.” May shot him a look with a raised eyebrow. “Feeling okay?” 

He smiled a tight smile. “Mhm. I completely forgot, but I have to be up stupid early tomorrow. Mr Stark is collecting me first thing just when you leave. I’d like to be up early and be ready.” He walked over to give her a hug. “Imma head to bed early, m’kay?” 

May brushed the hair out of her nephew’s eyes and smiled. “Okay, honey. Goodnight.” 

——

He leaned over the edge of his bed, violently vomiting onto a towel on the floor for the 3rd time tonight. How he didn’t wake up May? He didn’t know. 

He felt weird all of a sudden. It wasn’t an ‘I feel like I’m about to vomit.’ Or an ‘I need the bathroom’ kind of feeling, no. He had never felt this feeling before.

He had the sudden urge to close his eyes, feeling tiredness getting the better of him.

——

He woke up the next morning to May looking like she was about to scream or cry, or both. 

And his hands were tiny.

What the-


	2. One very confused Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s hands are very small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. A second chapter not 24 hours after the first? That’ll never happen again. ;)

“Peter?! Petey can you hear me?” May crouched down in front of his bed, her tired, worried eyes lolooking into his. Peter tried his very best to form an answer, but his tongue wasn’t cooperating with him! His mouth felt all weird, like he didn’t have much control over it. Come to think of it, his arms and legs felt all wiggly, he didn’t have very much control of them either.

“Aun’ May” Peter squeaked. He made little grabby hands at his aunt, who picked him up with unsurprising ease. “May May.” He pointed his finger at his aunt, accidentally poking her face in the process. 

“Oh god- I need to cancel- shit!” She walked towards her room to grab her phone, Peter still in her hip. “Shi’!” He repeated, head falling onto May’s shoulders.

May was dialing a number on her phone, presumably her boss or one of her colleagues, when the doorbell rang.

The woman stood up, readjusting the toddler on her hip. She rushed to the door and opened it. Her stomach dropped when she saw who it was.  
“Mis’ah S’ar!” Peter screeched, holding his hand out to a very confused Tony Stark.

“Uh- May?” He stood there gawking at the sight before him. May shook her head and regained her posture. “Tony I don’t know what happened. I-I went to wake Peter up this morning- he was-“ May, bless her, looked as if she was about to break down crying right then and there. 

Tony was stunned. This was Peter? This tiny little being stuck to May’s hip was Peter Parker? He didn’t have much time to comprehend what the fuck was going on before May was apologetically shoving Peter into Tony’s arms. The poor woman looked so flustered.

“I just- can you take him for a sec? I need to call my boss- cancel the trip.” She handed an eager Peter to the man who had no idea how to hold a child, and disappeared to her bedroom.

“Mis’ah S’ar! May May!” He slapped his tiny hands on Tony’s arms. Peter let out a whine, followed by a wiggle. Tony had no idea what to do, instead, keeping Peter out at arms width. Said toddler didn’t exactly like to be held at arms width, and protested with another little wiggle.

“Okay, okay, fine.” Tony relented, bringing the kid in towards his body, though he still likes very uncomfortable.

“Maaaaay!” Peter squealed again, this time though, there were tears glossing over his eyes.  
“May go! May go! No pe’er!” He shouted, slapping the side of Tony’s face.

“May go?” Peter what are you saying?” Tony was yet again, very confused. What was this kid saying? Then it dawned on him. In his shock of trying to get his head around the fact that his mentee is now a baby, he completely forgot why he was in the Parker’s apartment so early on a Monday morning. May’s trip. May’s month long trip that she’s been looking forward to for ages.  
Her and Pepper often talked, her trip would almost always be brought up, followed by May’s pure excitement.

As much as Tony wanted to hand the kid back and leave the Parker’s to their own devices, he didn’t have the heart. God, Peter was definitely turning him into a sap. Ugh.

“Hey- uh, May?” The man spoke loudly, to catch May’s attention. Her head popped out of her bedroom doorway cocking her head to the side. “Sorry Tony, I just need to make this call, then I’ll   
take him back- I just, sorry!” She called frantically. 

Tony stepped towards the bedroom. “May, no. Don’t cancel.” He sighed, there was no going back now. “I was supposed to keep an eye on Peter anyways, so I’ll take him for the month. I would’ve needed to find out what happened and if there is a way to reverse whatever this is.” He gestured to the toddler now sitting comfortably on his hip, much like when he was on May’s.

“Tony, I can’t push Peter on you. There’ll be other getaways it’s okay I can-” The woman started rambling, Tony was quick to stop her in her tracks. 

“May. You’re not pushing him on us. We were supposed to take him for the month anyway. And it’s not just me, I’ve got the whole team. Hell, Clint’s a dad! You’ve been looking forward to this trip for ages. Peter will be fine.” He smiled a genuine smile, one that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. A smile that not many others saw.

May let out a sigh. “Tony. I-I can’t thank you enough. I-I really can’t.  
I don't even know what happened to him, I’ve just had so much on my mind. And- oh god my nephew is a baby.” She ran a hand over her face.

Tony could feel the tension radiating from May, so he excused himself.

“We’ll hit the road now. I know your flights due in the next two hours. You should get going. He’ll be fine.” Tony handed Peter over to his aunt for one last kiss goodbye.

“I’ll miss you, Pumpkin. But I’ll call every night, okay?” She bopped his nose and planted a kiss on his forehead.

He was handed back over to Tony as they left for the car. 

——

“May May? May May go?” Peter asked, lip wobbling. Tony blinked at the child as he approached the car. Wasn’t he just telling May to go earlier? Another reason to add to the list of ‘Tony doesn’t know how to work a baby’

He opened the door to the driver's seat and paused. The toddler needed a booster seat or something, right? He couldn’t just sit on his own, he was tiny! Tony had no option but to keep the boy on his lap.

“C’mere, Pete.” He mumbled as he repositioned the baby so he was sitting comfortably on his lap. Peter stood up on his shaky legs for the first time and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, nuzzling his head in between the man’s shoulder and neck.

Tony instinctively wrapped an arm around the boy, under his little bum, keeping him supported throughout the drive.

Just as they were around 10 minutes from the tower, Peter’s legs started to give out as his eyes dropped closed. He slumped down to his knees, still snuggled against Tony. Said man sighed contently. 

That was until he felt a warmth spread over his lap and a pair of chocolate brown eyes peering up at him. “I sorry ‘ony.” 

This was going to be a long month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you’re really happy and do the little excited wiggle? That was me. This morning when I woke up. I had the excited wiggles. That was all you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments, they make me so Happy. I love knowing that people actually read this, even though I do need improving :)
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> I love you 3000 ;)


	3. Group discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team have a discussion, things are cleared up and Tony and Bruce take a trip to the lab. Enter Pepper Potts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has exams for the next 3 weeks! :D
> 
> Guess who also cut their hair??? 
> 
> Me. The answer is me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony and Peter made it to the tower in one piece.  
After a quick “take him please.” to Steve and a hot shower later, Tony found himself sitting on one of the common room couches, surrounded by all his teammates. Peter, happily situated on his lap.

“Tony. Who is this? Why is there a baby here?” Steve asked in his authoritative tone, hands on hips. “Did you forget protection this time?” Clint pipped up, jumping over the back of the couch.

“Jesus fuck, Clint. Reel it in.” Natasha muttered, smacking said man’s arm lightly. “God- what?- No.. No.” Tony sighed, running a hand down his face.

“Pepper’s so not gonna be happy. I thought you stopped seeing women like that ages ago.” Bucky said, eyebrow quirked.

“Wh- I did! Years ago. Now if you’d all be so kind as to give me a god damn moment to speak.” He took a deep breath in. “Team, this is Peter.” He stood the toddler on his lap. Peter babbled softly and clapped his hands. There was dead silence. Bruce spoke first. “This is Peter? Like Peter Parker-” he was interrupted “Peter Parker as in the Spider-Kid?” Sam butted in, gobsmacked. 

“Yes. And it's Spider-Man, though I don’t really think that’s a suitable name right now.” Tony muttered.

“I don’t understand..” Steve started. “We saw Peter just last week? How is he now like 3- Wait Tony, what age is he?” Steve questioned.

“I still have to run tests on him.” The man sighed, setting Peter down on the floor. “Tests make it sound like he’s a lab rat, Jesus.” Bucky tutted, his gaze locked on the toddler that was messing with Tony’s laces. 

“If you need the help, I’m sure I can assist in finding out basic information, like his age and stuff. I can help you to see if this is reversible. If you need it, of course.” Bruce hummed. 

Tony visibly relaxed. “God, Bruce thank you, I need all the help I can get. I’m way out of my depth here. Like,” he laughed humorlessly. “I didn’t even know how to hold a kid properly until earlier. I still don’t.” He smiled. For the first time, Natasha spoke up. “I think you mean we’re way out of our depth. There’s no way you’re dealing with this on your own.” She smiled. “Now stop hogging the kid, and hand him over here!” She held out her arms and crouched in front of Peter.

“Na’! Na’!” Peter squealed, easily falling into her arms. The whole group audibly cooed at the sight. Tony had a dopey smile plastered across his face. Natasha sat back down in her seat in the corner of the couch. She pulled up her legs and placed Peter in the little space she had created. 

Clint spoke up yet again.

“Never fear, the expert is here.” He declared,  
hands on his hips. All he received was blank stares. “Clint, Bruce and Tony know nothing about children.” Steve looked to the archer frowned.

“Wh- No. I’m the expert. I literally have 3 kids.” He frowned. The realisation dawned on the rest of the team. There was a chorus of oh’s and oh yeah’s. 

“I seriously don’t know how you keep forgetting that!” The archer whined. He actually whined.

“Oh thank god. We have an actual parent.”

“So I’m assuming you’ve ordered the baby essentials, right?” When Clint received nothing but blank stares he rolled his eyes and continued. “Y’know like suitable food, clothes, a crib of some sort. You’ll need diapers and a changing table depending on how old he is and if he’s potty trained.” Peter earned a half-hearted glare from Tony. “He’ll also need stuff like books and toys. Heck, a colouring book won’t do any harm.”

While the conversation was going on, Bucky silently excluded himself from the talk in favour of messing with the toddler. He was situated beside Nat, with his right foot resting on his left knee. Himself and Nat made eye contact and she nodded, reluctantly. She lifted Peter out of the little space she had made, (earning a little squeak from the baby.) and onto Bucky’s lap.

The rest of the team didn’t seem to notice, and if they did, they didn’t comment on it. Bucky bounced the child in his lap, eliciting small giggles. Peter stuck his tongue out at the man, and Bucky had no problem returning it. What started out as sticking their tongues out, turned into a ‘who-can-pull-the-funniest-face’ contest.

People started to look at the pair when Peter started wheezing. He had been laughing so much, that he was finding it hard to breathe.  
Bucky patted his back and paused the face  
pulling until the baby calmed down.

“I’ll take that as our cue to leave. Brucie? Mind helping me in the lab?” Tony stood up and walked towards Peter, who was making little grabby hands that the whole team smiled at.  
The man swiftly picked him up, setting the child on his hip. Only mildly uncomfortable now.

Tony made his way to the elevator, Bruce finishing up his conversation with Nat.  
“Let’s go Pete, you wanna push the buttons?” He asked, leaning towards the button panel. “Press this one here, okay?” He knew that he could just tell JARVIS to bring them down to the lab, but he thought that letting Peter help would keep the kid from being too antsy.

“Bubbins!” Peter growled, trying to make his voice low as possible. Tony chuckled at the child’s antics. When the elevator started to fall, Peter's hands went straight to his tummy, and his little body went rigid. “‘ony, feels weird! Don’ like!” His head fell onto Tony’s shoulder with a little thump. And said man’s hand went up to the back of Peter’s head.

——

“No! ‘Ony, no like! No like!” Peter screeched from the table he was perched on. Bruce smiled sheepishly at Tony, hiding the needle behind his back. Tony sighed at the doctor, and turned to Peter again. “Hey, kiddo look at me.” Peter’s teary eyes looked up at his mentor’s. 

With a sigh, Tony continued. “Bruce give me the needle. Pete, lookie here.” Tony took the needle from Bruce and called Dum-E over. “Hey Dum-E, c’mere.” Peter’s gaze turned to the little robust, clinking towards them. “Dum-E, time for your shot. Come over here.” The bot chirped happily.  
Tony held the needle up to the bot and pretended to take blood. 

“There, all finished. That wasn’t so bad!” Tony smiled, turning to Peter. Peter tentatively held out his arm with a little tiny sniffle. Tony soothed the child as he drew blood from his arm. “It’s okay underoos, you’re okay.” By the final draw, Peter was a snivelling mess, obviously trying to seem confident, even as a tiny child. 

Bruce smiled from his spot in the corner after letting Tony take over. The man was a natural around the kid. Though he seemed a tiny bit unsure of himself throughout the whole ordeal, Bruce admired his braveness. 

“Tony, you can give me the samples and I can examine them while you order the stuff you need. The little man looks just about ready for a nap.” He smirked at Peter’s big yawn.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks Bruce.” Tony smiled, collecting the baby in his arms and heading towards the elevator. Peter gave a tiny, tired wave to Bruce from over Tony’s shoulder.

The elevator ride was as eventful as the last. Peter whining from over Tony’s shoulder when the lift went up, not liking the feeling in his tummy.

When Tony reached his floor, he headed straight to his bedroom to put Peter down for a nap. He pulled back the covers and lay the kid down in the middle so he wouldn’t roll off the edge.

He left the door slightly open, just so he could hear if anything happened. (No, he doesn't care.. he just doesn’t want Pepper to grill him for being irresponsible..)

Tony was about ten minutes into ‘Peter shopping’ when he set aside the starkpad to make a cup of coffee. He was proud of himself. He had thought of ordering child-friendly cups, plates, knives, forks and spoons without Clint having to tell him to do so. He hadn’t ordered diapers yet, Clint had told him that he’d go out to get them in Peter's size, and for once, Tony trusted his judgement.

He was just pouring the piping hot liquid into his mug, when he heard a little bonk followed by the whine of a small child. Peter.

“Pete? Are you in there?” Coffee abandoned, Tony rushed back to the living room to find Peter sitting on his bum in front of the couch, rubbing his head.

“Owie.” He complained with a sleepy pout. “Wan’ mis’ah s’ark.” He held out one arm, the other still rubbing at his head. The man couldn’t say no.

“Fine. You can stay here with me, but only if you lie down and go to sleep. Okay?” The man lifted the baby into his arms and set him on the couch. Peter let out a content hum. Tony went back to picking out a changing table, and deciding if he should buy a crib or a tiny bed. Tony was perfectly content with letting Peter have his own space to sleep.

Peter however, didn’t like that plan. After a minute of Tony going back to browsing silently, the child decided that Tony was the perfect mattress. 

So he climbed up onto Tony’s lap and smacked his cheeks. “Hi” he grinned sleepily. “Hi.” Tony replied with a playful sigh. “Right I’ll make a deal okay? You lie here-“ Tony lighted Peter up and placed him just on top of his right arm, which was resting on the armrest. “You can use my arm as a pillow okay? But just this once. I don’t let people do this. Ever. Got it?” Peter just giggled in response. Tony didn't know if Peter could actually understand him, or if he was just laughing for the sake of it. Nonetheless, Peter settled down in the crook of Tony’s arm.

Peter’s little snores were somewhat comforting to Tony. He didn’t know how or why. He didn’t mind it though.

They stayed on the couch together for an hour and a half, until Pepper came in.

“Tony Stark, why haven’t you filled out any of the-“ she was cut off by the sight of her husband with a baby. It was oddly domestic. Her stern, frustrated face morphed into that of a confused, soft one. 

Tony put a finger up to his lips, the universal sign for ‘shut up’ 

She sat down on the couch across from him and he dove into a big, whispered explanation of what he knew about the condition of the kid, who the kid was and how he was now a kid. 

Once Pepper had been caught up, she excused herself to the kitchen to order food for dinner, since the team dinners are Friday nights and neither of them felt like cooking.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the only noises being the tiny snores of the baby beddie Tony and the soft clanking of pots in the kitchen.

The silence was Interrupted when Bruce appeared 2 hours later.”

“I’ve got his results.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the comments and kudos literally blew me away! I’m not used to comments at all really, so thank you guys. :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> Ily 3000 ;)


	4. The news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff until things start to actually come together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh it’s been ages and I’m so sorry! Exams really kicked my ass, I’ve just been physically and mentally exhausted.
> 
> Anyways, I needed to post something, and it’s not great but it’s something.
> 
> Enjoy!

For the second time that day, Tony found himself yet again in the common room with his teammates, minus Thor, plus Pepper. Peter was blowing raspberries to Bucky and Natasha from the floor.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the-” Tony was cut off from his sarcastic spiel by Pepper smacking his arm. Bruce cut in. 

“Okay so, Peter was de-aged by some sort of substance that I still can't quite wrap my head around if I’m being honest. I’ve started to pull together some sort of serum to bring him back to normal, but I haven’t grasped the base of it yet. I’m working on it though. I’d say give it about a week, tops.” Bruce had his chin resting on his hands as he sat on the couch. 

“Okay but do we know anything else? Like how old he is?” Clint piped up, throwing his hands around. 

“And does he have his old memories?” Sam asked, sitting beside Clint.

Bruce received various kinds of looks from all of the team, and went to open his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Bucky’s gruff voice.

“Will he still act like a baby? Or will he.. you know, act like his own 15 year old self but in this-“ The man gestured to the baby.

There was a chorus of yeah? And c’mon Bruce!

The doctor just sighed. “If you all would be so kind to let me finish, yet again-“ he pinched the bridge of his nose and continued. “Peter is roughly about 18 months, there thereabouts. From what I can gather by just observing here, I’m pretty sure he still recognises us. As for the headspace situation, I’m guessing he’ll have the mentality of a toddler of his age. But there have been small moments where it seems that he’s snapped out of his physical mentality and picked up his normal one, but it lasts a few seconds- minutes at best.” He readjusted his glasses.

“Right. So we have an 18 month old baby for the next week.” Tony ran a hand down his face, while Pepper ran a soothing hand over her husband’s back. Peter had somehow migrated from the floor to Steve’s lap. How did he move so fast? Tony didn’t know.

“Cabdin ‘merica” Peter babbled as he stood up on Steve’s knees, slapping his neck. Steve smiled and bounced his knees slightly, which made the whole team audibly coo at the sight.

Tony was smiling, his features soft. The look he was giving Peter, would be described as a ‘fatherl- Wait. No. Not fatherly. Nothing about this is fatherly. Tony is definitely not this kid's father. There is absolutely no parental feelings towards the child.

But damn he was cute.

The lovely moment was interrupted by Clint. Shocker.

“So Tony did you order all the stuff for Pete?”

Tony Lifted up his wrist and tapped something on his watch. “For once, I did. Should arrive in an hour or so. One of the perks of being a billionaire is not having to wait.” He smirked.

Clint’s head rested on his hand, where his arm was against the armrest of the couch. “So is he gonna have his own room or what?” He asked.

Sam loudly cleared his throat, gaining the team’s attention. “Kid can stay with me if needs be.” He shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly, though everyone knew the man was dying to get a proper hold of the baby. 

Nat sat up a little straighter. “I don’t mind if he sleeps with me. It would be nice to have a little roommate.” She raised her hand and waved at the boy, who gladly waved back.

The team collectively brought their gazes down to the child that they were talking about. He was still sitting on Steve’s lap, reaching up to pat the blonde’s chin. “Cab’in..” He babbled softly.

“Sorry guys but no can do. Pete’s with me. He’s my sidekick. My little pal.” Tony announced, to which Clint replied “I’m the only parent here so I really think he should sleep in my room.”

Steve frowned. “Maybe Tony should keep the kid? Peter was his mentee first…” he trailed off. Nat raised her eyebrows while Bruce stood up, claiming he was going off to make a cup of chamomile tea.

“Like I said, we’re in this together. Besides, Tony can’t have Peter all to himself!” 

“I can and I will.”

Sam piped up. “We can do a chart.”

“I get to go first then!” Clint claimed.

The room erupted into a big argument full of whispered shouts and very colourful language.

Before the argument could continue, Bucky spoke abruptly. “He can stay with me sometime.” The man had spoken before he thought, and was immediately met with the small smiles from the rest of the team, who had stopped arguing in favour to react to what the soldier just said. He cleared his throat as a slight blush crept onto his cheeks.

“He’s cute, what?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

——

“Peter please, you need to put some clothes on. Proper clothes.”

Tony had been chasing the one year old for a solid 15 minutes now. Clint had suggested that the man should give Peter a bath. Tony didn’t really know why. It’s not like the kid smelled or he was physically dirty, but he decided not to go against the experienced dad. 

The kid was running around with Tony’s socks on each arm and his diaper was sagging because even though Tony was a genius, he had JARVIS walk him through diapering a child. And he refused to admit defeat and ask Clint for help. 

Peter didn’t care at all.

“  
Mons’ah! Rahhhhh” The toddler ‘growled’ as he ‘ran’.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. Do not get mad at the one-year-old, Tony. 

“Oh no, a monster. Looks like this monster needs to put some clothes on.” Tony feigned shock and held out Peter’s pyjamas. It was a little green Dinosaur onesie with tiny blue spikes on the hood. Tony had thought that the pyjamas were a good choice, seeing as there were no Star Wars themed pjs and the fact that Tony Stark does not know what children like.

“Mons’ah!” Here we go again Tony thought.

“Look, it’s a monster onesie. Now come on and get dressed.” Tony shook the little onesie as he tried his best not to lose his patience.

Jesus, this onesie is tiny.

Peter squealed and ran the very opposite direction, though he didn’t get far due to the fact that a) he was too short to open the door and b) he just could not run properly.

Tony would’ve damn near cooed at the sight of he wasn’t seconds from losing his shit.

“Right. If you won’t come to me..” The man stood up and no, his back was not cracking. He’s not that old, and slowly walked towards the toddler, who was trying his goddamn best to get away.

“..I’ll come to you.” In one fluid motion, Tony had successfully picked Peter up with one arm and tucked him under his arm. Peter looked like a little barrel. 

Tony dropped the onesie onto his bed so he could grab hold of the squirming baby with both hands, just so he didn’t drop the child. Are baby’s usually this small?

Peter was then placed onto Tony’s hip, which he was definitely not thrilled about. He was carefully dropped onto Tony’s mattress and let out a squeal of protest. The man quite I and eyebrow as he sat down beside the wiggling baby. 

“Okay, let’s get this on you.”

Tony slid Peter’s little legs and arms into their correct places, and soon after some serious struggles, Peter was encased in the onesie.

Peter had yet to show signs of being able to walk, which, should babies be able to walk at this stage? So Tony resigned to carrying Peter to the living room to grab a snack or a drink, (or whatever Clint recommends) and to bid goodnight to the team early.

“Mmm ‘ony” the baby rested his head on the man’s shoulders as he was carried to see everyone else. Tony couldn’t help the smile that crept into his face. It’s not him getting soft, okay?

Tony sauntered into the kitchen to find Clint and Natasha chatting, each with a mug with their own ‘symbols’ on them, courtesy of Tony, who gave them all out to each team member for Christmas one year.

“Should I give him a snack or milk? Is that what babies drink?” Tony picked up an apple with one hand to inspect it, his other arm supporting Peter's weight.

“Good evening to you, too.” Clint deadpanned. “And if you’re about to put him down for the night, I’d go with milk. But make it warm, it’ll help him sleep.” 

Tony nodded as he glanced at Natasha, who set down her mug and held her arms out expectantly.  
He sighed and handed over the baby to her awaiting arms. 

“Na’sha.” Peter was happy out in the woman’s arms, easily getting comfortable on her shoulder without any hesitation.

Tony was rummaging through the cupboards for some sort of bottle and didn’t he order a shit ton of stuff? Where is it all gone? While Clint put on a pot to warm up the milk. 

After getting Clint to help with the search for a bottle, the pair found a light pink one. The milk had been poured into the little bottle and Peter was back in Tony’s arms. (But he most definitely gave a whine in protest after being taken away from the heat of Natasha, though he quietened when he latched onto Tony’s neck.) The sleepy child gave a tiny wave before promptly dropping his head back to the man’s shoulder.

Tony was soon back on his bed with Peter happily situated on his chest. Originally, Peter had been beside Tony, just tucked under his arm, but inevitably, he slowly crawled on top of the man’s chest, abandoning his bottle.

Pepper came into the room not too long after. Her features softened as she saw her husband with the young child on his chest. She changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed beside Tony. 

“He’s really cute.” She smiled.

“Damn, he is.”

Peter stirred a tiny bit, letting out a little whine in the process. 

Both adults cooed.

“I’m up early tomorrow.” Pepper leaned in to kiss her husband. “I love you.”

“I love you too”

Tony turned to study the baby’s sleeping form, taking note of the rhythmic rise and fall of his little chest.

And if that was one of the best sleeps Tony has gotten in the past few months, he’d say nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fairly solid idea of what I’d like to do for the next few chapters, but seeing as it’s coming up to Christmas (which what how is it December already??) schoolwork has been piling up and up. Yay.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love you all xx  
> Stay safe! <3


	5. I leave for one minute-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew freshly washed clothes could be so fun to play with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Haisbahbsjs is been so long- how did i leave it this long?!
> 
> I’m sorry you guys, but here’s a chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the holidays!

The living room was warm, the couch was comfy cosy, most of the Avengers got called for a mission so the peace and quiet of the tower was incredible and Bucky was waking up from one of the best naps of his lifetime. Not to mention that all he, Sam and Clint had to do was look after Peter.

Peter. The man yawned and stretched out his legs and arms, eyes searching for Peter. Peter..

Shit.

“Clint? Clint! Fuck-” Bucky swore from where he had been sitting on the couch.

“What-“ Clint stuck his head through the living room doorway, only to be met with Bucky, frantically searching for something.

Clint raised an eyebrow and eyed Bucky up and down. “What's your problem? You look like you lost the kid.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair as he turned to Clint. “Yes. I lost the kid. He just disappeared.” He deadpanned. 

“Okay, I’ll check around the common room and the kitchen. You check the training room and the pool. Okay?” The archer instructed.

Bucky firmly nodded.

——

Sam was in the training room, steadily increasing his speed on the treadmill. He had been improving his fitness, (not that he needed to, he just wanted to match Steve’s speed. ((He hasn’t yet))

He excused himself from the two other men, saying that he would only take around an hour. 2 hours, tops. He figured that Bucky and Clint, the dad, could keep an eye of the toddler for a bit.

Keyword: figured.

After hitting the 30 minute mark of running at a quite impressive speed, Sam decided to take a quick water break. 

“JARVIS? How are the guys getting on? Have they broken the baby yet?” The man smirked as he picked up his water bottle and draped a small hand towel across his shoulders.

“I do not believe that Sergeant Barnes and Mr Barton have broken young Peter, though they seem to have lost him.. And their stress levels have increased as they appear to be looking for him.” The AI responded with a hint of amusement? 

Sam’s head snapped towards the ceiling as his eyebrows drew together with concern. “Is Peter still in this building?” He dropped both the towel and bottle on the bench as he swiftly made his way to the door. 

There was a pause.

“Young Peter appears to be in the laundry room playing with the baskets of washed clothes.” JARVIS said with a fond tone. How an AI could have emotions is beyond Sam.

“Christ..” Sam breathed out as he approached the elevator.

—

As soon as the elevator doors were inching their way open, Sam was out. He rushed down the long hallway wondering how in the hell did Peter get down here?

He came to an abrupt stop just outside the door of the laundry room when he heard the tiny giggles that Peter was emitting. He let out a tense breath that he hadn’t even known he’d been holding.

He popped his head around the doorframe and smiled softly.

Peter was in a washing basket with his head poking out. He didn’t quite reach the top of the basket, so only his chestnut curls and chocolate eyes could be seen.

The man stood at the door gaping at how Peter managed to climb out of the basket by himself standing at such a small height. He watched with soft eyes as Peter climbed into a smaller, second basket. 

He created what Sam could only describe as a little nest with the T-shirt’s and sat smack bam in the middle. He picked up one of Steve’s socks and dropped it back down, letting out an amused squeak.

Pint sized Parker was having the time of his life, apparently. 

Who knew freshly washed clothes could be so fun to play with. 

Sam didn’t.

Peter proceeded to pick up and drop the sock eight more times before he got bored and moved to the next basket. 

Only, this time, he waddled straight up to the biggest basket and pushed it against the washing machine.

Sam watched with both amusement and curiosity, having no clue what the toddler was about to do.

He watched Peter hoist himself up onto the basket (which, how? He’s like a baby-) and onto the washing machine.

Then, he just stared at the wall. Nothing else.

Before Sam could even think, JARVIS was snapping him out of his own thoughts and questions about the boy.

“Mr Wilson, Sergeant Barnes and Mr Barton are requesting your assistance.”

Sam smirked at the ceiling. “Tell em I’m down in the laundry room. And that I have the kid.”

Sam turned back to look at Peter.

—

It had been about 3 minutes, and Peter hadn’t moved. Sam turned his confused gaze away from the toddler in favour of looking down the hall, where he spotted Bucky and Clint.

“Holy shit.” Clint panted.

“You found him.” Bucky stated incredulously. 

“You dumbasses didn’t think to ask JARVIS?” Sam raised an eyebrow. Clint and Bucky looked at each other and then sighed.

“We.. Uh- Didn’t think of that.” Bucky mumbled.

“Okay well in our defence we panicked.” Clint supplied, backing Bucky.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome. He’s in here.” Sam’s expression morphed into that of a confused one. “He hasn’t stopped looking at the wall-“

The three men brought their gazes back to Peter who was now…

On the ceiling..?

“What the fuck?!” Clint shrieked in a very unmanly tone. 

“Jesus Christ- Peter!” Sam shouted.

Peter, bless him, had no idea about the presence of the three men and had jumped at the shrieks and shouts from the men. His crop on the ceiling cut off as he yelped, falling from the ceiling.

As if Bucky knew what was going to happen, he lunged forward and dived to the floor, catching Peter in his arms, while Sam and Clint looked on in shock.

The spider-tot, was squished against Bucky’s chest as the soldier lay on his back in as much shock at the two bird-themed superheroes.

Peter was silent for a moment, as the adults held their breaths. 

Then, Peter’s breath hitched and his chin started to wobble. 

Then the waterworks began.

“Shit.” Bucky cursed quietly, standing up so that he could get a better grip on the toddler. Peter was now planted on Bucky’s hip as the man awkwardly tried to bounce him as some form of comfort. The man shot a pleading glance at Sam and Clint.

Clint stepped forward and held out his hands. Bucky complied with the silent request and placed Peter in his arms.

Clint held one hand on Peter’s head where it was peeking over the man’s shoulder, and the other supporting his body as he rocked the baby.

Clint nodded his head towards the hallway, signaling for the other two men to leave. Which they did.

“Hey buddy, Shh Shh it’s okay.” Clint slowly bounced his body as he rocked the child, Shushing him softly.

“I think you just got a little bit of a freight, huh pal?” Clint continued to comfort the still-crying baby.

Bucky and Sam were out in the hall listening to Clint.

“He switched into dad-mode just like that!” Sam snapped his fingers and looked to Bucky. “Half the time I forget he’s an actual dad with actual kids.”

Bucky ran a hand down his face. “You and me both.”

They peeked their heads back through the door.

Peter’s wails had turned into light sniffles now, after being calmed down by Clint.

“There we go bud, nice and calm.” Clint had a hand over Peter’s back as he rubbed circles as an act of comfort. He started walking out the door, feeling Peter’s head dropping onto his shoulder tiredly.

“I think we should take it easy. Little man needs his beauty sleep.” Sam chuckled at Peter’s eyes that were fluttering shut on Clint’s shoulder.

“That would be best.” Bucky whispered, eyes still trained in the baby’s sleeping form.

—

The trio plus the baby made it to the living room in one piece, and promptly dropped to the couch cushions.

Peter was deposited into Bucky’s arms as Clint went off to make a bottle as Peter was wiggling and getting fussy.

Clint came into the room moments later with a lukewarm bottle of milk that he handed to Bucky.  
Slowly, the man held the nub of the bottle to Peter who grabbed the plastic cup and began to drink.

They all settled down, watching some documentary that was on. For the next hour and a half.

Bucky lifted the half empty bottle from Peter’s mouth and gently placed it onto the little coffee table in front of him.

Sam, Bucky and Clint all had their gazes locked onto the tiny rising and falling of the toddler’s chest, not hearing the absent avengers shuffling into the room.

“Anybody care to explain why I got a message from my AI telling me that my kid was missing, not too long ago?” Tony asked, eyebrow quirked.

The three men shushed him simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how long it’ll take me to upload the next chapter. Yay.
> 
> Suggestions are welcome :)
> 
> Ily 3000


	6. That’s gonna leave a bruise..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter falls 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEISBDHDBWUDB IM HERE BABY  
> Enjoy!

“Tony please, let the kid down.”

“Oh my god.”

“Stuff like this happens all the time.”

“You gotta let him waddle around!”

The man in question frowned as he held the child closer to his chest. He shook his head in the negative. 

Peter squirmed in his grip, trying to face the rest of the team. Tony released his grip ever so slightly, just so the kid could be more comfortable. The group collectively winced when he turned to face them all.

Peter was currently sporting a massive bruise on the corner of his forehead. 

“Yikes.” Sam muttered.

Tony put his hand on the top of the kid’s hair, and snaked a hand around his middle protectively.

“He doesn’t want to be put down, not my fault.” He shrugged.

It hadn’t been a huge accident. 

—

After the ‘laundry room fiasco’, The Avengers had been baby-proofing the common floor.   
(Peter-proofing, as Clint so appropriately dubbed it.)

Steve had been on ‘Peter Duty’ (thank you, Clint.) while the rest of the team were occupied with their jobs. He had specifically sat at the armrest so there was no way Peter could fall off the couch. Apart from the front, though the floor was littered in pillows to prevent Peter actually hurting himself.

To keep the kid entertained, Steve had moved forward to grab the remote to watch a movie.

Simple task, right?

Yeah. It was a simple task. Get the remote. Get Peter settled.

In the couple of seconds that Steve had his back turned, Peter had decided that yes, it would be a brilliant idea to scale the common room wall with his clumsy little feet.

Poor Steve hadn’t actually realised the child’s position until it was too late. He leaned back into the couch to get comfortable, remote in hand, and looked to his left. That’s where Peter was supposed to be. He peered down to the pillows that were scattered beneath the couch for any sign of the kid.

He looked to his right just in time to see a small figure literally drop from the ceiling and land with a thud.

There was complete silence in the room for a solid 4.8 seconds. Steve holding his breath as Peter stared back up at him with wide, panic filled eyes.

Aaaand then he screamed.

A loud, ear piercing scream.

Steve rushed forward to scoop up the baby, wincing as the noise hit his eardrums.

“Peter I’m so sorry. Shh Shh it’s okay, son.”

The words of comfort helped to quiet down the noise. Peter brought a hand up to his head and patted the side. He then proceeded to quite literally bury his head in the crook of Steve’s neck.

“What happened to my kid-“ 

Tony raced into the room, the look of obvious panic in his face with the other Avengers right behind him. 

He was met with the sight of a shaken and slightly pale Steve Rogers cradling Peter in his arms. The tufts of his blonde hair that were at the front were stuck to his forehead. It Was kind of weird. Steve was such a tall bulky soldier and it looked so odd to see the man holding a child so fragile.

Said child also seemed slightly shaken. One of his little hands had balled up part of Steve’s shirt in his fist, the other was in his mouth which, ew.

“Mis’ah S’ark! Go’sa owie.” Peter let go of Steve’s shirt in favour of holding both his arms out in Tony’s direction.

“Rogers. Explain.” Tony gave the blonde a pointed look as he took the kid.

“Tony I’m so sorry, I really am. I had only reached forwards to grab the remote and before I knew it, the kid was on the wall! I turned just in time to see him fall. God- Tony I’m so sorry.” Steve looked very apologetic.

“He fell… From up there?” Natasha pointed towards up where the wall and ceiling met.

“Yeah..” The man rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

The room stayed silent. Everybody was shocked to find out that the baby had climbed the wall. Sam, Bucky and Clint shared a look.

“He’s actually done that before.” Clint spoke.

Tony snapped his head around. “What do you mean ‘he’s done that before’”

Bucky scratched his chin. “The other day, we found him on the wall of the laundry room. We were supposed to tell you guys, but we kinda just forgot.” He mumbled.

“You casually just forgot to mention the fact that Peter still has his powers.” Natasha deadpanned.

Before the room could start arguing, Bruce piped up. “Click your Fingers, Tony.”

“What?”

“Click your Fingers.”

“Why?”

“He’ll be fine if he can follow the sound of your fingers. We’ll know that he’s not seriously hurt.”

Tony glanced back down at the boy who had leaned his whole body against the man’s chest. He seemed fairly conscious of his surroundings, but snapped his fingers nonetheless.

“Hey, Pete.” Snap. Snap.

Peter lifted his head and followed the direction of the sound. 

The room let out a breath.

Tony looked back up to Steve. “It’s okay, he’s not going to die. He’s fine.” Steve frowned sympathetically. 

Although Steve was much taller than Tony, he felt as if the billionaire was several feet taller than him. He scratched his neck. “I know.. I’m still sorry.”

“S’eeb sad.” Peter said in such a quiet little voice, it made the team simply melt collectively.

“This has got to be like.. The fourth? Fifth time we’ve made him cry?” Sam sighed, shoulder dropping.

—

“Just put him down or so help me I’ll-“ Nat began to threaten Tony into releasing his iron grip on the child. (Iron grip? Haha..) 

“Okay! Jesus, mother of god, I’ll put him down.” Tony grumbled. He Hooked both of his hands under Peter's arms and gently placed him on the floor.

Peter seemed hesitant at first, never moving away from Tony’s leg. He sat himself down just by the man’s left foot, and glanced around the room, looking up at everyone with childlike curiosity. The team continued their discussion. 

“Okay, we know Peter has his powers back. Well, he never really lost them in the first place. We can take this knowledge in our stride, you know? Now we know that one of us has to be alert and with Peter at all times to prevent any other bumps and bruises.” Bruce sat back in his chair, examining all the faces around him.

“What about when he’s asleep? We can’t be with him then..” Bucky said in a low tone.

“Socks.” Clint spoke up.

“What-”

“Socks. It used to stop my eldest from scratching himself in his sleep.”

“Right, but what if he pulls them off. He may be tiny, but Pete’s still a smart kid.”

“Oh! What about those really cute onesies? You know, with the little feet and hand thingies?”

“That might actually work.”

Tony looked down at the child in question, who was happy out to play with his shoelaces. He bent down to ruffle the chocolate curls that bounced whenever the kid moved.

“That bruise is huge..” Steve muttered.

Tony raised an eyebrow in his direction. “For the love of God- he’s fine. Look at him! Does he seem in critical condition to you?” 

The blonde sighed as he dragged a hand over his face. “No.”

Bucky was quick to give him a playful punch. “Don’t beat yourself up, Stevie.” Steve glared halfheartedly at his best friend.

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

Clint spoke. “I’d hate to break up the obvious bromance going on here, but who’s gonna make a start in on dinner? I’m fucking starving.”

“Woah!”

“Jesus, man.”

“Language.”

“Not in front of the kid!”

Steve knelt down behind Peter and cupped his hands over the kid’s tiny ears. Peter craned his neck upwards to see who was touching him.

“Steeb!” Peter made grabby hands towards the blonde. Steve, naturally obliged, when given the nod of approval from Tony. 

“We’re not quite finished Peter-proofing the house yet. And actually, has anybody assembled Peter’s bed?” Natasha questioned, and was met with blank stares. “Really? Peter’s been like this for what? Four, five days and hasn’t got a bed yet?” 

“Would he sleep in a toddler bed or a crib?” Everyone looked to Sam. “What? I don’t have kids, man.”

“Well, some parents get their kids to sleep in a toddler bed around two or three. Peter’s quite small for his age, so I recommend a crib.”

Bruce frowned. “Sometimes I forget you’re an actual dad.”

“Okay well, Sam can get dinner started, while me and Nat Peter-proof the rest of this floor. Bucky, Clint and Bruce can go out and get a crib I guess.” Tony decided with a shrug.

“I’m on Peter-duty then.” Steve looked down at the child in his lap and smiled.

“Right then. It’s settled.” The group collectively agreed and slowly shuffled out of the room to do their individual jobs, leaving Steve and Peter to watch a movie.

Steve stood Peter up on his knees and bounced him slightly. “Guess it’s just us, hm? What movie are we thinkin’?”

“Fu’kin’” echoed the baby.

Clint. Was. Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed that!   
> Have a great day (or night)


End file.
